Whisper Me Sweet Nothings
by LittlestWish
Summary: The story of Seamus and Dean and how they help to find eachother. Slash, Dean/Seamus and a little Seamus/Ron. Seamus asks for a birthday present and gets something he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL characters property of JK Rowling. No copy right infringement intended**

On the morning of May 25th, 1997, one Seamus Finnigan woke to a large pile of presents at the foot of his bed, and the calls of 'Happy Seventeenth', from his friends. A smile could be found on his lips as he hastily opened presents. There was a watch from his mother, the traditional gift, and some other things, nothing to important. He was disappointed, when he found that there was no gift from his best friend.

After breakfast, he cornered his friend Dean in the common room. "Dean," He asked slowly, "If there was something I really wanted for my birthday, I should be able to get it, right?"

Dean nodded, and Seamus continued, "What if it was something I've wanted for a long time, and never had the chance to do—get, I mean."

"Sorry I didn't get you a present, mate," Dean said, though he was sure that this wasn't what Seamus was coming to, "Money a bit of a hard spot for my family right now…"

Seamus smiled, "Its fine," He insisted. "So, this thing, I have every right to it?"

Dean once again nodded confusion clear on his face. "So, you'll have no objections?" Seamus finished, moving to stand a little closer.

"'Course not," Dean replied, bewilderment in his voice.

He wasn't expecting to see Seamus get closer still, to place his lips hesitantly, gently on Dean's. Dean was taken by surprise, but he didn't pull away. The kiss was sweet, and gentle.

When Seamus ended the brief show of desire Dean stared at him, an odd expression on his face. "I never knew that was what you wanted for your birthday." Was all he managed to say.

Seamus looked at his feet, "You said you wouldn't have any objections," He said, in an almost whisper "You said it'd be okay."

The pain of this rejection was as obvious as the tears that threatened to spill. He went to turn away, but Dean spoke, surprising him.

"It was."

Before he knew it, the other boy had pressed his lips to his, and the kiss was more demanding then the other, they were confirming what they had already known, what they had hidden.

Dean pulled away, a little shocked at his actions. Seamus sighed, upset that his friend had to be shocked, ashamed of what happened. He reached his hand out, and placed it lightly on Dean's cheek. "If this is too much for you, Dean, we'll take it slower. This is new to you."

"I… I'm just a little… surprised is all. I mean I never saw myself falling for my best mate. No offense or anything, but I never thought I'd like a guy! I mean, before this, I was with Ginny Weasley. Have you _seen_ Ginny! She's just sexy. And now, now I find myself kissing a bloke." Dean stormed, turning his back to Seamus.

Seamus wanted to touch him, to comfort him, but before he could do anything, Dean stomped toward the portrait and left the common room. Seamus allowed a sigh to issue from his lips as he dropped into an armchair. A little first year looked at him, with laughter on his face. "What, you never see two boys get on?" He barked angrily, "Don't make me hex you,"

The first year looked again at Seamus, before laughing and heading out to the portrait. Seamus twirled his wand angrily in his fingers, causing sparks to erupt from the tip. "I was stupid to do that," He kept mumbling.

The common roomed cleared, and it was twenty minutes before he realized he was supposed to be in class. "Bloody hell, McGonagall's gonna murder me,"

He grabbed his bag, and hastily stuffed his wand in his pocket, and ran to the Transfiguration room. He arrived there, out of breath. Seamus pushed open the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. Much to his dismay, the door made a drawn out squeak as it opened. McGonagall looked at the boy coldly, and said "Well look at that, Mr. Finnigan has decided that my class is worth his time. Twenty points from Gryffindor for tardiness and a detention tonight, I think."

Seamus nodded, and entered the class room, he was about to sit in his usual spot, next to Dean, but something told him that Dean didn't need him close. Dean didn't need to feel pushed into a relationship he wasn't sure he could cope with.

Seamus gazed around and slipped into the seat next to Parvati. She briefly explained their task before she turned to him again and asked, "What's with Dean, he hasn't talked to anyone all class… He's usually very friendly and he told me to shut up."

Seamus took a moment before answering, "He's a little preoccupied. Now stop being so nosey."

He tried to concentrate on his work, but instead found himself stealing glances Dean's way. He wondered if Dean would ever look at him again. Seamus found himself wishing he hadn't ruined the one thing that had been concrete. Even if Dean didn't return the feelings, which Seamus was sure he did, but he couldn't be sure, there was no returning. Now, if Dean decided that there was no chance between them, Seamus would have ruined the one thing he treasured above all: his friendship with Dean.

He again turned his head in Dean's direction, and was happy to see Dean looking back. It was only for a moment, though, and he turned hastily back to the front. A smile stole across Seamus' face, and he found himself eager to confront Dean.

Oh, but he mustn't! He knew he had to let Dean come 'round in his own time, whenever that may be. Seamus only wished that he had told Dean of his sexuality earlier, so that Dean might see that he was the same, and would have a chance to work out his issues about it… But plans don't always go the way you want them too.

**A/N: Okay, so, this is one of my most favorite pairings ever... Sorry for the short chapter. Please review, if you have any idea where this should go, you can tell me... And keep reading, there's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters, they're all property of JK Rowling. No copy right infringement intended.**

* * *

Charms followed Transfiguration, and still Dean avoided Seamus. Seamus found himself sitting next to Neville, and cursing the slowness of the clock. He could hardly sit still as he waited, and once again in every spare moment, snuck glances to the boy, the man he had desired since the fateful day he had met him.

Oh, Seamus could remember that day. The second he had laid eyes on the boy, he had felt the butterflies in his stomach. He had ignored them, and stuck his hand out. The dark boy smiled, and returned the gesture. Seamus couldn't help but realize the beautiful contrast of the dark chocolaty skin and his own, pale color. They had sat together on the train, and they were fast friends. The butterflies hadn't left, and Seamus burned with happiness, later that night when Dean was sorted into Gryffindor.

A smile flitted onto Seamus lips at the memory, it being one of his most cherished. A dreamy expression was on his face as he recalled the day, and he was snapped out of it by the announcement of homework, a roll of parchment on the Fidelius Charm, and the dismissal of class.

Seamus followed Dean to the common room to drop of his bag before lunch. They briefly passed each other, as Seamus tossed his bag into an armchair, and walked toward the portrait. They were the only in the common room. Before Seamus exited, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Seamus," It was a voice that still brought butterflies to his stomach, but he could never tell Dean that.

"I was thinking about this morning," Dean began.

Seamus' smile widened as he turned around to face Dean. Despite the chance that Dean might be attempting to let him down, happiness bubbled up, deep in him. "So was I," He interjected, a little eagerly.

Dean looked a little uneasy, the corners of his mouth turning down into a slight frown. Seamus had an urge to press his lips against that frown, just so he wouldn't have to see the man he loved look like that. He wished that his kiss could turn a frown into a smile, but he wasn't even sure if Dean had feelings for him. The happy part of him withered down, and his smile rapidly disappeared. "As I was saying," Dean continued, unaware of Seamus' quickly descending spirit. "I was considering what you said…

"I never knew you had a thing for guys, no offense or anything, but I just didn't see it. I don't want to sound homophobic or anything, but why me? Why not, I don't know, Harry, or Ron or Neville, even? Why'd it have to be me?" The question, the pleading in Dean's voice startled Seamus.

He allowed it a moment to sink in, before he said, "I've liked you since the day we met, Dean. I thought it was obvious I liked you. I thought you could see I didn't like girls. I mean, have you ever seen me alone with one?" His voice was quiet, like they were discussing something that they should be ashamed of.

"If you don't feel the same about me, Dean, it's okay. I'll leave you alone." He forced a lump the size of a golf ball down from his throat, no matter what; he wouldn't be such a _girl_ and cry in front of Dean. "I didn't mean to ruin our friendship, I just had to know."

He reddened as he went to turn around, and Dean found himself stopping Seamus again, "I don't mean that. I really don't. What I mean is I suppose I'll give it a shot, Seamus. I just never knew you fancied me." Despite, or maybe because of Seamus' display of emotion, Dean's voice was light, airy, like they were discussing the weather. "Just promise me to take it slow, and not in front of other people. I may be willing to try this, mate, but I'm not about to go snog a bloke in front of other people."

Seamus smiled weakly and together they headed toward the Dining Hall. They were just in time to catch the last few minutes of lunch and both greedily scarfed down a large quantity of food in a small amount of time.

They didn't have any time after that, because Dean had a class, Arithmancy, and Seamus had a free block. Well… rather, block without classes. He only had about three essays to plow through, and those were just the ones due soon.

He headed to the common room, and wasn't surprised in the least to find Harry, and Ron sitting together, attempting to do homework without the aid of Hermione. She had the same class as Dean. Seamus rifled through his bag and pulled out a few thick text books. "Have either of you finished the potion's homework," He inquired lightly.

They shook their heads, and Seamus grimaced. "Suppose that means I can't copy off you."

"Seamus," Ron said, looking at him with an eyebrow cocked, "You and Dean had a row, this morning didn't you?"

Seamus faltered slightly, "Well, if you must know, can I tell you somewhere else, somewhere private?"

Ron tilted his head slightly in question, looked at Harry, who nodded his head slightly, and continued to scratch out words on the parchment. Ron rose from his seat, though he looked confused, and Seamus led him to the staircase. Part way up, Ron turned to him and asked the obvious question. "What'd you do, he seemed pretty upset."

"It'll be easier to show you then to tell you," Seamus said, though he knew that it was a horrible idea.

Ron nodded, and Seamus did to him what he did to Dean. When his lips were pressed to Ron's, Ron stared at him for a moment then pushed him away with disgust. He glared at Seamus, and ran a hand over his mouth. "Bloody hell, do you spend your time randomly kissing guys?" He asked crossly, repulsion written on his face.

Seamus laughed, despite the fact that in the pit of stomach a gnawing sense of despair had appeared. He tried to make a joke of it, "Only good looking ones. Y'know, raging hormones and all."

"Seamus," Ron began slowly, though he still looked revolted, but concern was another thing that was readable on his face. "You're gay?"

"What made you think that?" His laugh was bitter, and Ron turned to leave, but Seamus continued, "Please, please, Ron, don't tell anyone about this. I didn't mean to, you know, it was just so much easier to show you, than to say 'I kissed him'. I've never done this before, and I'm not completely sure how to cope with this." He pleaded secrecy from Ron, and was greatly surprised when Ron agreed to keep quiet about this.

He hadn't really expected him too, Ron always told Harry everything. When they returned to the common room, Ron wouldn't so much as look at Seamus, and his ears were scarlet. Harry inquired as to why Ron seemed so embarrassed, but Ron did good on his word and gave Harry a noncommittal shrug.

Seamus attempted to continue his essay, but he found his thoughts straying. Most of the time to those of Dean, but he also found his mind was replaying the quick kiss with Ron. How Ron had reacted, kissed back for a brief second, as if he wanted to react, but his mind thought better of it.

Damn common sense. Why'd all the good looking boys have to believe they liked girls? Deep down inside, there was an inkling of truth, some of them other than Seamus probably had things for members of the same gender, but they were ashamed of it, they didn't show it.

"You can only cover it up for so long," Seamus murmured, and smiled widely when he found that neither Harry nor Ron had heard the comment.

**A/N: Okay, this isn't as good as it could be, sorry. It's kinda fillerish, but that's 'cause I need to somehow get to what I'm doing next...**


	3. Chapter 3

Days past, with the relationship of Dean and Seamus grew, through midnight trysts and stolen kisses

Days past, with the relationship of Dean and Seamus grew, through midnight trysts and stolen kisses. Much to Seamus' delight, Dean seemed be getting more comfortable around him, and much more secure in the knowledge that for some strange reason, fate had brought them together. Even though Dean still wondered how it was a boy like Seamus could fancy other boys, been such a good looking one himself. He obviously could have any girl he wanted, but he chose that he wanted a boy.

Dean spent long moments trying to unravel this, because despite his growing comfort, it was still a mystery. He knew he felt an attraction to Seamus, but he never could explain why. With girls, there had always been a reason. With Seamus, there was just need. It wasn't even desire; Seamus easily held back, embraces and kisses were nothing more then gentle.

Meanwhile, Seamus still couldn't get the thought of Ron out of his head. His ginger hair, his brown eyes, his reaction to Seamus. He was a desire to repeat the other day, to kiss him again. He knows he should be happy with what he's earned, with Dean, but for some reason, now that he has him, another has occupied his mind. Not to say that when around Dean, the oh so familiar butterflies have vanished, because it's still there, he still needs Dean. But something new, he desires Ron. Sadly, Ron seems to avoid him, to not give him even the opportunity to talk to him. Other than his woes about Ron, which he could not confide in Dean, he was quite happy. He reveled in his moments with Dean.

"Seamus," Dean said, his voice thick with sleep, as the two sat together, on a couch, watching the fire twinkle merrily. (Of course it wasn't a _hot _fire, being almost summer and all)

Seamus turned his head slightly to look the boy in the face. He wasn't surprised to see the tiredness etched in each and every of his cherished features; these midnight meetings weren't helping anyone. Before answering the call, he swiftly claimed the boy's mouth with his own, and when he ended the kiss, he said gruffly, "Go to sleep Dean."

Dean obliged, rubbing his eyes with his hands, and heading up to the dormitories. Seamus continued to sit in the common room, contemplating. His eyelids drooped, and he drifted off to sleep.

He was woken what seemed like moments later, by footsteps on the stairs. He turned around groggily, and bit back a yelp of surprise to find Ron walking toward him. "What choo doin' down here ah this time…?" Ron asked, his sentence punctuated with yawns, and his words almost indistinguishable.

"I was sleeping," Seamus replied crossly. "What are you doing?"

Ron looked at him oddly, plopped down in the seat next to him and ignored the question. He yawned again, hastily shoving a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the noise. He scrutinized Seamus before saying "Why are you sleeping on a couch…" He paused here to yawn "when there are perfectly good beds upstairs?"

"Dunno," Seamus replied, before he in turn yawned.

"Oh."

Seamus his face turned to Ron closed his eyes for a second and felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes opened in surprise as Ron pulled away. Ron blushed a furious red and headed back up the stairs. Feeling very much like a girl, Seamus sighed, and placed a finger on his lips, holding the memory of the kiss, the feel of his lips, wanting to keep it forever. "What the bloody hell have I started?" He murmured to himself, before drifting off again, in the very uncomfortable position.

He woke to the sun peeking through the window and the chatter of a few early risers. Seamus yawned, scrambling off the couch and stretching. He looked down at himself, and for a moment was surprised to see himself in yesterday's clothes, wrinkled from a night of restless sleep. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the suns rays. It took a moment for him to recall the events of the last night. When he did, he bit his lip and let out a very profane exclamation.

Seamus darted up the stairs, to the dormitories. He peeked behind the curtains of Dean and Ron's beds in turn, found them both there and began to walk away. He pulled back the curtains of his bed and fell down onto the soft mattress. It was bliss after a night sleeping on a rather hard and lumpy couch. He stared at the ceiling, still and unmoving.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? He had Dean, the man he loved, and Ron had willingly kissed him. But he had to keep that from Dean, and the fact that Dean and he were together from Ron if he came back. Or he could allow himself to lose either Dean or Ron, neither of which he wanted to leave. Seamus placed his hand over his face and exhaled noisily. This was much to complicated.

And to make matters worse, he had a whole day to think of this. "Weekends are useless" He muttered angrily.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, and sorry to have to say the next chapter will probably be up some time after the ninth of august… I'm going on a trip, but if I have time to type it up, I'll try. No promises, though. Once again, sorry you have to wait so long. To make it up, I'll try for a longer chapter!**


End file.
